Terapia familiar
by Rubi U
Summary: -Todos ustedes asistirán a clases de terapia con Takeshi-san especialista en su área para que puedan afrontar sus problemas personales, así como los grupales. No saldrán de ahí hasta que Sasuke sonría, Kakashi no lea sus Icha-Icha, Naruto pare de comer ramen y Sakura deje de destruir la aldea.


**Resumen:** Todos ustedes asistirán a clases de terapia con Takeshi-san especialista en su área, para que puedan afrontar sus problemas personales, así como los grupales. No saldrán de ahí hasta que Sasuke sonría, Kakashi no lea sus Icha-Icha, Naruto pare de comer ramen y Sakura deje de destruir la aldea

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos y recuerdos (__Flash Back)_

… Cambio de escena.

**Ahora si, espero y disfruten esta historia gracias a una idea de último momento que me surgió momentos antes de irme a dormir.**

**Les agradecería pasaran por mis otras dos historias, les aseguro se divertirán leyéndolas.**

**Terapia Familia**

**by:**

**Rubi U.**

Capitulo 1: ¡Nosotros no estamos locos!

_Todos son locos, pero el que analiza su locura, es llamado filósofo._

Miro su reloj.

¡Pero quien en su santo juicio los mandaba a llamar a las dos de la madrugada!

_- ¿Sa… sakura-san?_

_- ¿Shizune?_

_- ¿Sakura-san eres tu?_

¡Ha! Debió de haber hecho el mayor ridículo de toda su vida. Mira que recibir a Shizune a las una y media de la mañana con el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, con la mascarilla facial de todos los jueves, juntándole la bata más vieja que encontró en su closet para no mancharla y que decir de la mala cara por despertar su grandioso sueño. ¿Cómo miraría a Shizune de nuevo a la cara sin recordar aquel momento?

_**¡Shannaro y en el momento donde decía "Si acepto"!**_

- Pensé que al menos disfrutaría de mi luna de miel – Susurro cerrando mi puerta con la llave.

- ¿Luna de miel?

- ¡¿Qué…? – Se giró con el espanto reflejado en su rostro. Con la mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada miro con incredulidad a su sensei con una sonrisa genuina bajo su mascara.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – De tras de Kakashi-baka como lo llamaría desde ahora, salió un alegre rubio con los ojos algo adormilados – Venimos por ti para así ir todos juntos.

- Hmp.

Oh si, el Uchiha también estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que disfrutarías de tu luna de miel Sakura? ¿Acaso te casaste sin nuestro consentimiento? – Fulmino con la mirada a su sensei.

- Cállate – murmuro - Será mejor correr si no queremos llegar tarde a la torre de la Hokage por que solamente faltan diez minutos.

Se pusieron en marcha saltando por los arboles y casas de toda la aldea. La mayoría de la gente como era de esperarse se encontraba en sus camitas, calientitas, tapaditos y ellos aquí de camino a ver a la Hokage para ver quien sabe que cosa.

- Espero que sea algo de suma importancia – Susurro Sasuke con rabia.

- ¡Claro que si ´ttebayo!

- No lo creo – Les dijo su sensei – No tenemos misiones y por lo que veo no creo que recibamos una esta madrugada.

- ¿Entonces para que nos quieren ver ahorita? – Pregunto la única chica del grupo - ¿Estarán ahí los demás equipos?

- Hinata-chan – Miraron con los ojos abiertos a Naruto con baba en la boca.

_**¡Pervertido!**_

- Baka

- ¡No me digas baka, teme!

- No me digas teme, baka

- Teme

- Baka

- Teme

- Baka

- Teme

- ¡¿Se quieren callar los dos? – Chillo molesta – ¡No he dormido nada y mi mascarilla no estuvo lo suficiente puesta como para que haya surtido efecto! Así que cállense.

- ¿Mascarilla? – Le preguntaron los tres hombres.

- Cosas de mujeres – Suspiro - De verdad necesito una chica en el equipo, porque creo que terminaré convirtiéndome en hombre dentro de poco.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina. Cosa que nadie tomo con importancia por estar enfrascados en su pelea matutina.

- ¡Pero si Sakura-chan! – Se giro hacia su amigo rubio – El otro día me pintaste las uñas para ver como se te verían a ti y luego me hiciste pintártelas

_**¡Por cierto felicita a Naruto-kun por mi esas uñas quedaron fantásticas!**_

- De hecho, creo que quede tan drogado por el olor que no pude dormir.

- A mi me mando a comprar sus revistas en el puesto de la esquina – Se quejó su sensei con voz neutra.

- Si eres bueno comprando tu icha-icha paradise puedes comprar dos o tres revistas para mujer Kakashi-sensei – Le dijo con voz divertida.

- ¡Pero no catorce revistas!

- Yo gaste media de mi fortuna comprándole dos vestidos – La Haruno abrió la boca pensando que ese suceso con el Uchiha menor había quedado en el pasado, pasado de ayer. No pensó que lo diría en alto y a sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Cuándo fueron de compras? – Le preguntaron a ambos.

- Etto… ¡Buenas madrugada Hokage-sama!

_**¡Shannaro salvadas por la campana!**_

- ¿Madrugada?

Sin ver siquiera que desde hace rato estaban en la oficina de la Hokage, todos repararon en la rubia que se encontraba frente a ellos sentada en su sillón favorito. Junto a ella Shizune y un hombre de edad avanzada desconocido para todos ellos, los miraban con sus ojos casi fuera de orbita.

- Son las dos de la madrugada – Le dijo Shizune.

- ¡Pero si son las ocho! – La rubia grito señalando el reloj que colgaba en una pared de su oficina que decía las ocho de la noche.

- Hai – Dijeron todos con una gotita en su cabeza.

- ¿Nos mando a llamar Oba-chan?

- ¡No me llames vieja Naruto-baka! – El mencionado recibió un puño de la Hokage en su cabeza, al momento que los demás se sentaban rápidamente en sus respectivos asientos.

- Tsunade-sama – Hablo Sakura - ¿Nos va a mandar a una misión?

- Claro que no muchacha – Todos se giraron para mirar al viejo que les sonreía con complicidad. Traía la banda de su aldea, pero sin lugar a dudas nadie lo había visto ahí antes. Con la barba blanca cayendo de su cara, los ojos pequeños y las manos algo arrugadas, vieron como camino hacia ellos – Ustedes estarán fuera de misiones por unas semanas.

- Usted esta loco – Le dijo el Uchiha molesto.

- No esta loco, Sasuke – Ahora si los tres integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban como estatuas en sus sillas al escuchar a la rubia – Todo el equipo no tendrá misiones en un mes. Eso te incluye Kakashi.

Ahora si los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban como estatuas en sus sillas.

- ¡¿Pero porque? – Chillo Naruto cuando se hubo recuperado - ¡No nos puede hacer eso!

- Claro que si puedo ya que soy la Hokage – Les dijo airada – Miren les explicara todo con detalles – Asintieron y vieron como su Hokage se acomodaba en su silla y colocaba ambas manos a sus costados. Shizune nerviosa se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Todos ustedes – Continuo –Asistirán a clases de terapia con Takeshi-san especialista en su área, para que puedan afrontar sus problemas personales, así como los grupales. No saldrán de ahí hasta que Sasuke sonría, Kakashi no lea sus Icha-Icha, Naruto pare de comer ramen y Sakura deje de destruir la aldea

- ¿Te… terapia? – Susurro asustada la pelirrosa.

- ¿Sonreír? – Pregunto el Uchiha.

- ¡No todo menos mi ramen!

- Si, terapia – Les repitió la rubia omitiendo el grito de Naruto.

- Usted nos esta llamando locos – Hablo el Uchiha caminando desde el marco de la puerta en donde desde el principio estaba y parándose frente a frente con la rubia – Yo no estoy loco.

- Estoy en shock neurógeno – Dijo Naruto respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Shock neurógeno?

- Ya saben, el ocasionado por daño al sistema nervioso - Todos en la sala lo miraron con cara de no saber que decir, hasta el Uchiha que estaba aguantando la respiración en ese momento.

- Bueno… - El viejo llamado Takeshi se aclaró la garganta – Viendo como se desenvuelven en su entorno desde hace tres semanas y hace un momento donde aclararon ustedes mismos los acontecimientos investigados, están obligados a tener que llevar junto a mí, doce sesiones de terapia.

_**¡Te dije que alguien nos estaba espiando todo el día…! Espera… ¿Terapia?**_

-Usted nos estuvo espiando – Dijo Sakura en voz alta con euforia - ¡Esto es insólito!

- No creo que necesitamos terapia – Defendió el sensei – Somos un equipo unido que se apoya en las buenas y las malas.

- Eso usted ni se lo cree – Ahora si Kakashi-sensei ya había pensando como matar a ese vejete de mil maneras – Comenzaremos el día de hoy dentro de nueve horas.

- ¡Yo no estoy loco y no iré a ninguna terapia familiar!

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – Chillo la rubia desesperada – ¡Esta terapia familiar es obligatoria y tendrá para todos ustedes calificación sobre sus próximos exámenes y tu Kakashi si no haces estas terapias no serás mas sensei de nadie en tus próximas ocho vidas!

- ¿Co… como? – El de la mascara abrió sus ojos asustado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar - ¿Co… como?

- Hmp – Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado y estaba muy, pero muy enojado.

Sakura solamente atino a mirar el suelo con suma importancia. Esto no podría estar pasando se decía mentalmente, ellos como equipo no podrían tener un problema alguno ¿o si?

- La sesión queda levantada, el equipo siete tiene que firmar aquí para que sus misiones queden suspendidas temporalmente… O para siempre si no cumplen con sus doce sesiones.

- Chicos los veré dentro de unas cuentas horas – El viejo les sonrió. Desgraciado susurraron en sus mentes los integrantes del equipo siete.

- ¡Nosotros no estamos locos!

Loco estará usted.

**¡REVIEWS PLIS! **

**Y por favor pasen por mis otras dos historias.**

**XOXO*!**

**Atte: Rubí U.**


End file.
